


Jeanmarco 30 Day Challenge

by Ninja_Ash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I have literally nothing planned, M/M, May get explicit as I go on, just gonna wing it, other character invovled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Ash/pseuds/Ninja_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided to do Durante’s 30 Day OTP Challenge, except in writing form! because I have no talent in drawing. Basically, i'm trying to improve my writing skills any way possible, so comments and suggestions are welcome!</p>
<p>It’ll be for Jeanmarco (no surprise there) and I’ll try to be productive and update as frequently as I can!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cutie pies in Preschool, an exasperated Petra, Jean and Eren being brats and Marco saving the day.

Miss Petra claps her hands to gather everyone’s attention, “Okay everyone, listening please. The bus will be here soon, so I’d like you all to find your buddy and form two straight lines.”

The preschoolers scramble to find their partners; Connie and Sasha, having already been standing together, move to the start of the line in front of Miss Petra. Reiner is close behind them, dragging a reluctant Berthold by the sleeve; Annie stands behind Reiner, occasionally shoving anyone who moves into the spot next to her, which is specifically saved for Mikasa.

It only takes one loud minute before everyone is lined up and holding hands with their buddies, like they practised. Besides the mild muttering coming from Jean and Eren at the end of the line, everyone is quiet and awaiting Miss Petra’s instructions.

“Good work everybody!” she praises as she starts to count out the pairs, moving down the line of children.

Marco is second last in line, his hand lazily clasped in Armin’s. He hears Eren and Jean scuffling behind him but doesn’t try to intervene. Marco knows better than anyone how much Jean and Eren get under each other’s skin. Since the first day of preschool, after Jean unknowingly destroyed Eren’s play-doh castle- which, in his defence did just look like a mound of doh- they haven’t got along. It was unfortunate that Miss Petra decided to pair them together- in an attempt to get them on nicer terms- since Marco himself wanted to be Jean’s buddy but there was nothing he could do.

He turns when he hears a particularly vicious comment from Eren, and he’s not the only one to notice.

“Eren! What have a told you about language?” Miss Petra stops to bend down to eye level.

“But miss, I only said it because he did!” Eren replies and points his finger at Jean.

“That was because Eren called me ‘Horse Face’!” Jean is quick to defend himself.

Everyone in line has turned around and is watching their back and forth explanations.

“Only because he pushed me!” Eren shouts.

“He tried to hold my hand!” Jean says, eyeing Eren distastefully.

“We’re supposed to hold hands! Do you ever listen, idiot?” Eren spits back.

“Eren!” Miss Petra cries, grasping his arm.

“You’re the idiot, Idiot!” Jean retaliates.

“Jean!” Marco notes how stressed Miss Petra looks, as she tries to keep Jean and Eren away from each other. He let’s go of Armin’s hand and helpfully steps in.

“Miss, can I be Jean’s buddy? Armin can be Eren’s.” Marco asks Petra. Jean and Eren stop struggling out of her grip.

Eren reacts to Marco’s suggestion first, “Yes! Armin will be my partner.” He slips out of Petra’s unsuspecting grasp and runs towards the quiet blonde, quickly taking his hand.

Petra huffs, gives Marco a tired smile and pat on the head.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand, Jean?” Marco asks next.

Jean nods and reaches out his hand; which Marco happily grabs and turns them around to watch Petra line everyone up again. The bus arrived during Eren and Jean’s argument, so they boarded it quickly.

Jean didn't let Marco’s hand go once.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's got issues and Marco is an understanding boyfie...

The day is grey and bleak, wind and snow swirls around outside and fogs up the windows. Jean’s house is quite and dark, with his family away and the only occupants are Jean and his boyfriend, Marco.

Jean sits cross legged on the couch, staring at the flames that flicker in the fire place; the weather has been particularly cold these past three days, so when Marco rocked up at the house, that morning, to find it colder then outside he had the ingenious idea of actually using the-previously forgotten- fireplace. Jean had groaned and bitched when Marco asked him to find fire wood but know that he wasn’t freezing his balls off, he was immensely grateful for Marco’s idea. Not that his pride would ever let him tell Marco that.

The TV adds a dull background noise but Jean is too lazy to focus on the show. He turns his head and watches Marco instead; whom is reading with his legs stretched and propped on Jeans lap.  His hair is scruffy, thanks to his beanie; little strands continually falling into his eyes, which he repeatedly moves aside even though it falls back a second later. 

Jean watches Marco’s face pinch in concentration as he reads; as giggles silently bubble up when something funny happens in the book. A wave of utter adoration over takes Jean as he watches Marco; all he wants is to kiss and cuddle him and never let go.

They’ve been dating for nearly one month, which Jean isn’t afraid admitting has been the greatest month of his life. After several years of being best friends- many of which Jean spent crushing on Marco- he’d finally grown a pair and asked him on a date. Jean cannot express how ecstatic and surprised he was when Marco agreed to the date, let alone finding out he liked him back.  

After the somewhat awkward first dates, Jean and Marco started to become comfortable with actually being able to express how they felt. Marco had a thing about cuddling; whenever they were together, he would latch himself to Jean; However, Jean was never fond of hugs or any close touching. Marco seemed to acknowledge that and dialled down on the cuddles; or at least asked Jean before locking him in an- affectionate- iron grip.

Jean definitely feels bad for shutting Marco down whenever he feels affectionate; he knows that’s just how Marco is. He uses physical contact as a sort of reassurance, to let people know that he cares for them; and judging from the amount of snuggling and kisses Jean has gotten, Marco cares for him a lot.

Jean has tried to not let it bother him; tried to rid the claustrophobic, panic inducing nausea feeling he gets when his personal space is invaded. And it seems to only be the hugs that make him feel that way; Kissing is a completely different story. Jean’s mind is so focused on kissing Marco, feeling Marco, being _with_ Marco that he can’t fathom anything other than _Marco_ , let alone feel panicked or anxious.   

Jean didn’t want his ridiculous fear to ruin their relationship, so he tried his best to become relaxed as possible. When he realised he didn’t feel those annoying emotions while kissing, Jean started to use it as a failsafe. When he felt those dreaded emotions creeping up on him, he’d turn to Marco and kiss him. He was in the process of seeing how long he could last without kissing; which he happily realises has become much easier over the past weeks.

Jean cannot be more grateful at how understanding and patient Marco is with him. He could have been rude or laughed in his face when he found out but no, instead Marco toke his hand and said “It’ll be okay Jean, I’ll do anything I can to help.” Jean didn’t hesitate to kiss him then.

All these thoughts are rushing through his head, thinking of how tolerant and accepting Marco is and how he is so lucky to be with him, as he continues to watch Marco.

Marco starts to bit his bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep in a smile, and Jean is so stunned at the fact that his boyfriend is probably the cutest person alive, that he can’t help but ponce.

He subtly moves one of Marco’s leg off his lap, so he’s now sitting between them; Marco doesn’t notice the readjustment. Jean doesn’t wait long until he jumps sideways, landing on Marco’s stomach. There’s a surprise grunt from Marco, who reaches both hands up to move the book above his head.

“What the- Jean what are you doing?” Marco huffs.

Jean doesn’t answer; instead wriggles his way up Marco until his head is nuzzled into his neck. He moves his arms between the couch and up around Marco’s shoulders, his legs move to either side of Marco’s waist.

Jean can feel Marco’s silent giggles, which makes him smile too. He hears a thump on the floor, then feels Marco moving his arms to wrap around Jean. 

“Is this okay, Jean?” Marco cautiously whispers.

Jean nods his head, “Yes, this is great.”

He starts to pepper Marco’s neck with tiny kisses, nothing too heavy to make him lose his mind. All Jean wants is to be with Marco, physically and mentally; he blocks the nauseas feelings as best as he can. Instead, he thinks of Marco and about how amazing and caring he is, how strong and smooth he feels under him, how Marco’s smile alone can make his heart beat double time.

For now, Jean immerses himself in his boyfriend; the lay snuggling close together for hours, only moving to readjust. They share tender loving kisses, not because Jean needs them to stay calm but because Jean wants them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! It took me four days to release another chapter! -what is motivation?-   
> idk, I like this chapter... I like giving Jean issuses.


	3. Day 3 - Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't- I don't know what this is. It toke me five minutes. Enjoy!

“Jean?”

“Yeah, Marco?”

“Why are we watching this again?”

“Because it’s awesome.”

“I don’t like scary movies.”

“It’s not even that scary, don’t be a wuss.”

“I’m not a wuss and don’t think I didn’t see you jump when the guy came out from under the bed.”

“Tch, well at least I’m not crying.”

“He hit the dog!”

“Shh, Marco! Where at the cinemas, remember? People will complain about us being too loud.”

“Well, I really don’t want to watch this. Can you pass the popcorn?”

“None left.”

“What about the chocolate?

“Nope, I think you ate everything to distract yourself from the movie.”

“Argh!”

“…”

“…”

“So movies, equal bad date ideas?”

“ _Scary_ movies, equal bad date ideas.”

“Want to cuddle as a reward for seeing this with me?”

“… Yes”

“That better?

“Yeah.”

“Marco, you can’t watch the movie with your head in my neck.”

“I know, that’s the point.”

“…”

“…”

“I think scary movies are the best date ideas.”

“Tch.”

“ _Ouch!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -tries to compensate for late chapters, while also warning you for the future-


	4. Day 4 - On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a nervous wreck and Marco is a cutie (as usual)

I’m a jittery mess of nerves. I’m standing in front of the mirror, hung in the entry way of the house, unable to stay still, so I watch myself straighten my clothes and try to flatten my hair. I showered three hours ago, making sure to thoroughly scrub my hair and face, and clean my body of any dirt. My clothes were ironed and laid out on my bed when I got back from the bathroom; dark Jeans, white dress shirt and leather jacket. My hair has been brushed multiple times-thanks to my younger sister, Ellie- in a feeble attempt at making the blonde strands neat. I've brushed my teeth three times and I’m pretty sure there is a permanent cloud of deodorant surrounding me.

Many of you will be asking why I am so nervous. Why I, Jean Kirstein, the guy who laughs in the face of hygiene and cleanliness, am going to such lengths to make myself clean and- dare I say it- presentable.

Well, I have two words for you; Marco-freaking-Bodt.

Marco Bodt is probably the only person I’d ever clean myself up for- except for mum, because she will waste no time in shutting my messiness down.  For anyone else, I’d take less than quarter the effort I have tonight. But Marco and I are going on a date and I’ll be damned if I let my smelliness ruin it!

Yes, you heard correct, Marco and I are going on a date. A date! An actual suit-wearing-having-dinner-at-fancy-restaurant date! Our _first_ date, may I add; so you know how important it is.

First dates are critical, it’s the test run before you actually start dating and it basically decides if you’re compatible enough to date. So, a lot hinges on how tonight pans out, so you better believe I’m gonna take every precaution I can, like showering.

I check the clock below the mirror, 5:45. It only takes me ten minutes to drive to Marco’s but I’ll leave earlier just to be safe.

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” I yell to my family, who are all watching TV in the next room.

“Oh okay,” I hear mum reply and turn to see her walk into the entry room, “remember to be careful driving and don’t get home to late, sweetie.”

“Yes mum, you already told me.” I mumble back to her, as I flatten my hair down again, just for good measure.

“I’m just making sure you know. Oh! And tell Marco I say hello.”

I turn to her and frown, “mum, I’m not telling him you say hello.”

She pouts, “Jean, you’ll make me seem rude if you don’t. It’ll only take a second and Marco already knows me, so it won’t be embarrassing.”

I just groan. Mid grumble, however, Ellie runs up to me and says, “Tell Marco I say hi, as well!”

“And for me, too!”  I also hear my dad yell from the lounge room.  

I start to say no but mum cuts in, “Okay, how about you tell him we all say hello, that’ll be much easier.” She says, and gives me a pointed look. I sigh and surrender, I know when I’m out numbered.

“Fine,” I huff and grab my car keys, “I’ll be back later tonight.”

I head out the door and into the car, all the while Mum and Ellie stand at the door and wave goodbye.

God, my family can be incredibly annoying and embarrassing! Don’t get me wrong, I know how lucky I am to have a family like them. I know I got lucky, getting a family that actually accepts who I am and doesn't give a shit about who I date. Coming out was no big deal for me, in fact I wouldn’t even say I ‘came out’ per say; my mum was the one to bring it up a couple years before, when she asked if I was interested in any boys. At _breakfast_. It was so sudden that I started choking on my cereal. So believe me when I say I’m lucky to have my family. But that doesn't mean they aren't irritating.

The drive to Marco’s seemed shorter than usual, I notice as I park outside Marco’s house. My previous nervousness having now escalated into downright anxiety. My hands had begun to shake and I was sweating buckets; I stayed in the car for a few minutes, breathing in and out.

I never get this nervous when it comes to Marco; we’d been friends for four years now, since grade eight. We had gradually become close friends which then turned into best friends; about a year ago, I started to realize I had “more than friendly” feelings towards him. I’d get flustered around Marco, unintentionally stare at him, get tingles when he touches me, and my heart will pick up speed whenever he’s around. It was incredibly difficult to hold in these feelings when I was constantly around him; I’d always have the urge to touch him or kiss him.

A week ago I’d gotten whiff of a rumor about Marco liking someone, from Sasha and Connie. I can’t really remember what was going through my head that day, besides the heartache and sickening jealousy over the mystery “Crushee”.

Marco and I were waiting for the buses after school, that same day, away from the crowded shelter like normal, when I asked him out. I’m pretty sure Marco was in mid-sentence but I can’t remember what about, I was too busy giving myself a pep talk. The question tumbled out of my mouth, like one long word; it toke Marco by surprise- obviously- but too _my_ surprise he said yes. After that, the day was a blur of sunshine and daisies because _Marco_ agreed to a date with _me_.

So here I am, sitting in my car, freaking out about taking Marco Bodt on a date.

I’m so immersed in my thoughts, I don’t notice the person outside the car and I yelp when I hear a tap on the passenger window; my heart does back flips when I see Marco bending down, looking very worried, through the window. I freeze for a split second before winding the window down so I can speak to him.

“Hey Jean, are you okay? You look sick, do you want me to get you some water?” Marco rushes to ask, leaning his upper body inside the car.

I give him a weak smile and a feeble head shake, but then I start laughing. Marco’s face, when he sees my spurt of hysterics, only spurs on the laughter which soon has him joining in- albeit confused.

Marco is wearing light denim Jeans with his signature black peacoat; I stare at him a few seconds longer then lean over the passenger seat to open the door for him; he doesn’t hesitate to get in.

We've settled down a bit, our laughter turning into giggles, when Marco speaks, “Jean, are you really okay? You looked like you were about to cry. Do- do you want to skip night?”

I turn to him, surprised by his suggestion but not confused, “Listen, I’m was just nervous. Like, I drive over here and I can’t stop over thinking tonight and about messing up and about you not liking me and everything got overwhelming. But then you suddenly show up, all concerned and sweet like your usual self and I can’t help but feel ridiculous for being nervous. Because it’s you Marco, my best friend.”

 I have to stop myself before I start rambling too much and embarrass myself but when I look over at a silent Marco, I see the most dazzling smile. I don’t have time to react before Marco leans over the gear stick and kisses my cheek.

My face bursts into flames immediately and I’m left staring and shocked when Marco lean back; he’s also blushing but he seems more timid then utterly shocked. I hadn’t prepared for kissing! -even if it was only on the cheek.

Marco takes in my expression and simply asks, “Where are you taking me tonight, Jean?”

All I can say, is that the date was great! After the embarrassing start, we headed to the restaurant across town. Lucky for us it wasn’t too busy that night, so we got seated quickly; the whole time Marco and I spent talking. It was exactly like how we usually are together, bantering and teasing each other but much more carefree and with lots more flirting. We never forgot that it was a date, it was as if this wall, a barrier had been removed so now we could talk freely.

I hadn’t realized how tense we’d been around each other the past months until then; our feelings were on the table know for every to see. Marco knew I liked him and I was pretty certain he returned those feelings. It was elating to be able to talk to him in such an intimate way, and I was disappointed to see the night end and curfew make its way near.

I drove Marco home and walked him to the front door- like a gentlemen. Now, I’m not one to kiss and tell so I’ll only say this; Marco has the softest lips ever.

 

Only as I'm driving back home, from my amazing date with Marco Bodt, do I realize that I forgot to tell him my family says hello.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a sick, needy baby and Marco is the poster child for a concerned boyfriend.

The air is humid thanks to the hot, rainy night before and the window’s open a few inches, inviting the sweet breeze into the bedroom. It was 10 o’clock and the sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the lightless room and waking Jean from his slumber. The blankets were wrapped tightly around him, helping increase his already high temperature, and the slow wind wafting in, did nothing but make Jean shiver.

He snuggled in deeper into the sheets, sniffling his blocked nose and rubbing his sore head. Waking up this morning had not been a fun ordeal, he had groaned and whimpered, cursing his stupid immune system and its inability to stay healthy.

Thankfully, Marco heard the blonde’s groans from the bathroom; he’d fretted all of Jean, taking his temperature, getting him water; he was the poster child of a concerned boyfriend, not that Jean minded. Marco had decided that he stay in bed, and Jean didn’t argue. The sick boy hoped Marco would come back soon.

After retrieving his phone off the floor, he tossed and turned on his bed trying to find cool patches. He didn’t want to get up, even though his throat was unpleasantly dry and he needed pain killers, instead Jean started pestering Marco with texts.

**To Marcmellow:**

**It’s the plague. I feel it taking over my body  
Come skip class with me, I mis your face.**

**To Marcmellow:**

**But bring food first and water. Lots of water.**

**To Marcmellow:**

**MArcooo come back, my bed has a spot that is calling for you.**

**From Marcmellow:**

**I’m at the shops now, I got you’re favourites. And water.**

**To Marcmellow:**

**God bless you Marco.**

Jean’s mood picked up when Marco texted back, especially with the mention of food, so he started playing around on his phone. He tried hard to stay awake for when Marco came back, but the minutes seemed to drag and Jean couldn’t resist closing his eyes just for a few seconds.  But unknowingly for him, a few seconds turned into a few hours.

He was groggy and sore when he awoke next, the blonde had no idea what time it was or when he had fallen asleep but he only wished he hadn’t woken up. He crocked his head to the side, in hopes of getting in a more comfortable position, when his face collided with fabric.

He didn’t turn away though, because it smelt exactly like Marco; instead he nuzzled in closer and toke a long breath. Jean opened one eye slowly and peered around him; it was indeed Marco, Marco’s pants to be exact.   He turned his head upwards and caught Marco’s eyes; he was directly in front of the rooms light, so a soft glow spread around his face. He was smiling down at Jean, his cheeks dimpling and hair catching in his eyes.  Jean lazily smiled back.

“Hey Sleepy Head, how are you feeling?” Marco gently moved his hand to Jean’s head, softly stroking his sweat-slicked hair and feeling his forehead. Jean only whined in the back of his throat and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist.

Waking up with Marco beside him in bed made Jean’s heart thump and stomach flutter; Jean had a knack for getting sick and usually his family and friends would become irritated with Jean’s neediness. Not Marco though; he never seemed to mind Jean’s nagging and whining.

Seeing Marco sitting next to him,  studying for his classes and not caring that he could get sick as well, the blonde can’t help but be reminded of how ridiculously lucky he was to find Marco.

Jean didn’t realise he was drifting off again until Marco speaks, “Jean, you should have something to eat.”

“I don’t want to get up.” Jean grumbles back and tightens his arms to prove his point.

Marco just laughs and Jean feels him bend over and kiss the side of his head.

“You’re gonna get sick.” Jean tries to warn him.

But Marco doesn’t seem to care; instead snuggles down to lay on his side, mirroring Jean. With a cheeky grin, he leans forward and kiss Jean’s forehead.

“Stop.” Jean tries to say seriously but can’t help the smile. Marco just smiles back and pecks his left cheek.

“I’m sweaty.” He weakly whines and Marco just agrees and moves to his nose.

He smatters Jeans face in sweet kisses, ignoring his feeble struggles and savours his quite giggles. The brunette’s lips finally catch Jean’s in a sweet, tender kiss that makes both men’s heart lighten. Marco strokes Jean’s cheeks, trailing his hands along his face and into his hair; Jean moves his hands up Marco’s side and around his neck, bringing Marco closer and deepening the kiss.

During all the kissing and making out Jean forgets about his shitty health, except when he starts to cough. He quickly sits up, tearing his lips from a surprised Marco and starts hacking up his lungs. In a few seconds, Marco is out of bed and grabs a bottle of water from his desk; Jean gratefully chugs the drink, trying to stop the tickle in his throat.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t want to cough into your mouth.” Jean apologises after a minute. He looks over at Marco, who smiles and nods his head in understanding. “Although it’s not gonna make a difference, you’re probably already sick.” Jean groans and flops back down.

“Not that I mind one bit, especially if it means I get to kiss you.” Marco teases and leans off the bed, “I’m gonna make us some food.”

 But before he can move away, Jean grabs his hand and leans up to kiss his cheek and whispers, “Thank-you Marco.”


End file.
